


Video Gaming

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Video Gaming

Tony rubbed the sweat off his brow knowing there was a smudge of grease where his fingers were but didn't care. He was too pissed off at the slow moving project to care. It was Saturday morning and designated as his day off but there was no way in hell he could sit down and relax while a machine continued to mock him. “Hey honey,” Steve greeted. 

Tony jumped at the voice hitting his head on a metal piece. “Son of ah-!” He shouted grabbing his head. Steve pulled him into a hug kissing the his head where he got hit. After the throbbing pain subsided Tony relaxed leaning against his boyfriend. “Hi,” he said after awhile. 

Steve let go of him with a guilty expression. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you I thought you heard me walk up.” 

Tony shrugged. “I'm fine, it's no problem.” He took the bottom of his t-shirt and wiped his face with it, suddenly feeling self conscious of his appearance next to Steve's clean weekend wear. “What are you doing down here anyway?” Tony asked.

“I thought you might want to do something. You look stressed.” He sat down on one of the stools. Tony walked over to him jumping up on the counter next to him. “I worry about you, you know?”

Tony chugged the rest of his coffee. “I know baby.” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. “Bruce got this for you. Did I tell you?” Tony leaned over and grabbed a play station console trying to change the topic.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he was handed it. “Oh...that's so sweet of him,” he tried. “Why would he think I wanted this?” In their bedroom closet was Steve's unused cell phone, laptop, and other things that never perked his interest.

Tony kissed his cheek. “Come on, I'll show you.” He pulled Steve up out of his seat and started towards the elevator. Steve followed bringing the contraption with him. 

Tony hurried setting it up as Steve looked at the game cases. “So what is it? A movie?” Tony turned around seeing the cutest look on Steve's face. 

“No, not really. Here.” Tony handed him the controller and put the game in. He decided on an easy game to get him started but something that would keep his attention. “Just do what the game says, I'll be right back.” Tony headed into the kitchen to grab some Advil and some water. 

When he walked back into the living room Steve had the start menu open. “Good, now go into settings and change it to easy.” Tony said prompting a look from Steve. “What?” He asked running his fingers through Steve's perfectly styled hair. He thought about changing his clothes but decided against it.

“I don't need it on easy.” Steve assured, leaning into Tony's touch. 

Tony kissed the top of his head. “You don't even know what it is babe.” He chuckled sitting down on the couch next to him.

“I can handle it.” Steve said gripping the controller all weird. Tony had to direct where to place his fingers which didn't falter Steve's confidence. 

Tony shrugged. “Okay Steve, press start then. We can change it later if need be.” He watched as Steve pressed play and the game loaded. Steve's character which usually were over muscular fit Steve's physique pretty well. “That one is for camera view, that one for moving, and shooting is here.” Tony explained. Steve tested it out wearing a determined look to his face.

“What's the point or I guess um what's the goal?” Steve asked practicing shooting a tree. Usually when he was handed something modern like this he gave up on it pretty quick so this was surprising. 

Tony leaned against Steve's shoulder. “Kill the bad guys. You're used to that. Just kill the guys that shoot at you. Now walk down there.” Tony pointed towards the obvious trail in the center. It took a while to keep the camera in line with his walking. 

“Jesus!” Steve jumped as a man came running towards him on the screen. 

“Shoot him!” Tony yelled. Steve shot wildly in the general direction killing the man while moving the controller jerking movements. Tony grinned kissing his shoulder. “Good job now keep going until the level is over.”

Steve kept going and met the end of the level quickly. After awhile he was passing levels left and right and the jerking of the controller stopped after the third level. “I think I like this a lot.” Steve murmured. “I mean it's not really productive but I think it's fun.” He explained and looked over at Tony who was passed out leaning against Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled kissing Tony's temple before pulling him closer so he laid his head in Steve's lap.

Tony's eyes fluttered open looking up at Steve. “Hi baby,” he whispered.

Steve smiled. “Go to sleep, I'm busy video gaming anyway.” 

The fact that Steve was trying to be hip and failed melted Tony's heart. “It's 'gaming' not 'video gaming' but I'm still impressed you know that term to begin with.” Tony whispered rubbing his eyes.

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh gaming, okay. I heard Clint say it before but I guess I misheard him.” 

“I'm glad you like it Steve. We should look for more games later this week.” Tony yawned before falling back asleep.

Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair before turning back to the game.


End file.
